


A Royal Trio

by hermajestymanon



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom, sarah j maas - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermajestymanon/pseuds/hermajestymanon





	

Asterin absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, feeling the scars over her stomach and watched Sam and Lyria in the nursery.  
Lyria was brushing her twin’s blond head, while he sat there, playing with a cloth book. Her own hair was lightly curled and hanging down her back.  
Looking up, at her, Sam’s grinned, lighting up his turqoise eyes., “Ashtree!”  
Getting up, he pushed Lyria backwards, falling onto her bottom. “Sam! Sit still! I need to make your hair pretty!”  
He ignored her, and came up to Asterin, who bent over and pulled a small pale blue feather out of her jacket. “Here you go, Sam.”  
His face lit up. Literally. His skin glowed.  
Storming her way over, Lyria said, “Sam! I have to make your hair as pretty as mine! We need to match!”  
Asterin almost snorted. It would seem that while Sam got Aelin’s embers, Lyria got her temperament  
“Why does Sam need to match you, Lyria?”  
“Because,” she said, as if it were obvious, “were twins, Ashtreen.”  
Raising her eyebrows, “Oooh. Gotcha.”  
“You think that’s bad, you should see her trying to get her brother to wear the clothes she picks for him.” Aelin said, walking into the nursery. She had put on a soft leather jacket, probably to hide the wounds from Manon’s claws.  
“Oh Gods. Is it as bad as I imagine?”  
“Worse. She’s a tiny overlord who must match her dear brother.” Aelin smiled.  
There was no doubt in her mind that Aelin loved her children.  
Bending down, Aelin tucked a lock of silver hair behind Lyria’s ear, “Manon had her baby.”  
Lyria’s face lit up, “What’s her name? Can we meet her? Is she pretty?”  
Asterin softly smiled. She hoped one day, she would be blessed with a witchling of her own. She and Fenrys had been trying for the past year. But to her dispair, she was not with child. Not yet.  
Aelin laughed, “Actually Manon had a boy.”  
Lyria wrinkled her nose, “A boy?”  
Sam frowned at her, “What’s wrong with boys? I’m a boy!”  
Lyria sighed dramatically, “yeah, but you’re my twin.”  
Dorian came up behind them, “Would you like to meet him, Lyria?”  
Aelin leaned over and whispered, “Are you sure? Manon needs to rest.”  
Dorian replied, “Trust me, I know. I made the mistake and told her that. She just glared at me and told me just because I was king, I couldn’t tell her what to do.”  
Asterin snorted, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”  
Leaning down, she picked up Sam, who was weaving his fingers through his new feather.  
“Are you ready to meet Ciel, Sam?”  
“I guess so.” he said absentmindedly, “Can I bring my feather?”  
Looking at Dorian, who nodded, Asterin said, “Sure.”  
Taking Lyria’s hand with her free one, Asterin said, “Lets go meet the prince.” 

Aelin pushed open the thick door, Manon was lying in the bed, holding Ciel. He was a cute little shit. She knew he was going to be a little heartbreaker.  
“Wait-” Asterin called, too late.  
Lyria jumped up on the bed, crawling her way up and sat right beside Manon, and looked right at Ciel.  
Scrunching up her forehead, Lyria leaned forward, hair falling over her shoulders. “Why does he have one blue eye and one yellow one?”  
Aelin looked at Dorian, apologetically, he shrugged. Her daughter had no filter  
“I don’t care. Ciel is my new best friend. No one can say no.” Lyria announced.  
Sam climbed on top of the bed and sat next to his twin. He locked onto Ciel’s eyes for a few moments, not speaking, and then looked down at his new feather. “Here, I want the baby to have it.”  
Aelin tried to reign in her suprise. Sam never gave his feathers to anyone. She looked up at Manon, who’s own brows were raised, no doubt thinking the same thing.  
Sam sat up on his knees and placed his small feather on the towel that Ciel was wrapped in. Ciel scrunched up his eyebrows and sneezed.  
“Thank you, Sam. I’m sure he loves it.” Dorian said, crossing his arms, leaning by the window.  
Aelin looked at her friends. They had all survived loss and pain. But here they were. The next generation, according to Lyria, they were now the bestest of friends.  
“Excuse me, there’s something I need to take care of,” Asterin said, voice tight, chin high.  
She smiled and then left. Aelin was worried about the witch. She knew her story. About the stillborn witchling. Her heart bled for Asterin and Fenrys. She hoped they would soon feel the love and joy that Aelin, herself, felt each day for her twins.  
Aelin looked at Manon who was now frowning.  
“Dorian, take him will you?” Manon said.  
“Are you sure you can-” at a look that promised death if he continued that sentence, he corrected, “sure.”  
Aelin asked, “Do you want me to go with you?”  
Manon shook her head, “No, I’ll do this alone.”  
Manon, who had changed into a dressing gown, gave Ciel to Dorian, first kissing his head, and then went out the door, after her cousin

 

Manon held her hand on her still healing stomach and went into her Second’s guest chambers.  
Asterin was standing in front of the fireplace, hand on her stomach.  
“Are you alright?” Manon said., coming up beside her.  
“I’m fine, Manon.” Asterin said, facing the fire.  
She bared her teeth, and yanked Asterin’s arm, forcing her to look at her, “Do not lie to me, Asterin.”  
Asterin tried to bare her teeth, letting blood drip down her forearm.   
Manon gave her a hard, long look.  
Asterin shuddered. Tears threatening to spill.  
“It’s just-. I am happy for you. I am happy for Aelin. I just- I want the same happiness that you have, to have a witchling of my own.” Her hand was on her stomach, no doubt remembering the scars that her grandmother had given her. If her grandmother wasn’t already dead, she would gladly gut her again.   
Before Manon could respond-  
“Ashtree?” came a small voice behind them.  
Asterin wiped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, before turning around.  
“Sam? What are you doing in here, why aren’t you with Ciel?”  
“Because you were sad.” he said, with a voice that was too old, too wise, for a mere three year old.  
He came over and Asterin leaned down, cupping his face with her hands, and kissed the top of his head.  
“I’m okay, Sam.”  
He frowned, “No you are not. You’re crying. Crying means your are sad.”  
Manon raised her eyebrows. Sam was a very perceptive child. Very cunning, indeed.  
Sam stepped into Asterin, giving her a hug.   
“You won’t be sad, forever, Ashtree.”  
Manon looked at Sam, then at Asterin. Her second still hugging Sam.  
She hoped that Sam was right. That Asterin would find her happiness. That she and Fenrys would have their witchling. She hoped.


End file.
